


Strings and Hair

by harrylee94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Haircuts, Musical Instruments, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylee94/pseuds/harrylee94
Summary: Sherlock stresses over giving John a hair cut.





	Strings and Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/gifts).



> A birthday gift.

The rosin slid smoothly across the horse hair of the bow, taught and ready, tightened to perfection. Dust floated in the air through the beams of sunlight that filtered through the gaps in the closed curtains, spinning in flurries of twisted air as he flicked the bow. It was peaceful, calm... so dreadfully dull.

Wagner had done nothing to alleviate the boredom, nor Bach the tedium. Mozart had failed in bringing joy for more than a few minutes, and somehow Mr Britain felt too patriotic, and disgusting thoughts of the government brought their fat arses into his mind.

Useless. Wrong. Hopeless. Bored. Bored!  _Bored!_

"Sherlock!"

He blinked, looking up from his chair, only having been vaguely aware of the screeching noises he was subjecting everyone in the building to. John was stood in the door, bag of shopping in hand a a look of annoyance on his face. Sherlock had done something. Or rather, he'd  _failed_ to do something, but he had no idea what that something was.

"... Did you even listen to me when I went to get the shopping?"

"Of course I did."

John huffed. "Oh? Then what did I say?"

Sherlock paused. When had John gone out? Ah yes, it was about an hour ago. He'd said something about getting some milk, and... "A hair cut?"

John rolled his eyes. "Well done."

"But, I don't  _need_ a hair cut."

"Not you, you numpty," John said, heading into the kitchen with his shopping.

"... There's a barber's just down-"

"The clippers are in the cupboard under the sink," John interrupted and headed upstairs. Sherlock stared after him.

Yes, he was aware of the 'clippers' as John had called them, but the way he'd said it implied that he was expecting  _him_ to... Oh God, he  _was_! But, he'd never cut anyone's hair before. Why was John trusting him with this? He could mess it up? Make his hair a complete mess. He could cut his scalp! He didn't want to make John bleed. No. He wouldn't be able to do it. He'd-

"You're killing that violin of yours," John shouted over the din he was making and moved a chair to sit in some space in the kitchen, having changed into something comfortable.

"It would make much more sense if you went to the barber's" Sherlock said, setting his instrument down in it's case and releasing the tension in the bow. "They would do a much more professional job than whatever  _I_ could-"

"If you don't know what to do, I'll walk you through it. It'll be fine."

Sherlock hesitated, trying desperately not to think about the possibility of injuring his friend, and stepped into the kitchen. "John-"

"Now look," John said as he pulled the box out from under the sink. "All you have to do is attach one of the plastic combs to the end-" he removed the clippers from the box and plugged it into the wall before tipping out a selection of strange scooped black plastic things onto the table and selecting one to show Sherlock, "-I prefer this one, and then just follow the direction of the hair. That's it."

Sherlock took the item with a frown, then over at the clippers. "So... it's at a consistent height."

John smirked. "Yes."

"And there's no chance it will hurt you?"

"Not unless you take the plastic comb off."

"... I see."

John huffed sympathetically. "There's nothing to worry about. I promise."

Sherlock looked into his eyes, trying to find any hint of a lie, and when he found none, he nodded. "Alright."

"Alright," John repeated with a smile and a nod. "I trust you." With that he gave Sherlock's shoulder a squeeze and collected a tea towel to set it around his shoulders, and sat down.

It took Sherlock a little while to figure out how to attach the comb to the clippers, thought it was relatively simple once he'd figured it out

**Author's Note:**

> Random little thing there. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
